Killer on the Loose 1 Malik Bakura Marik Arwen
by SilentxTearsxShatteredxSoul
Summary: The beginning of a journey for a woman whose life is already hell only to become even more hellish. When meeting Marik Ishtar and his older brother, she takes a case that will take her to places and people she'd think twice about meeting.


Arwen sighed as the wind blew her hair around. The moon hung high in the sky, reflecting itself upon her badge and the stars shined against the black and blue night sky. Almost as if they were fighting a battle of their own. She had been tracking down a man for an hour. He had a 'hit and run' type motive. She finally found some bushes shaking in the park. She sighed again.

"Gee I wonder what is in those bushes..."

She muttered to herself. She went quietly over to the bushes and peeled them back revealing a skinny, pale man. She glared at him.

"Ok Mr. horrible hider. You're coming with me to the station."

The man thrashed and fought her but Arwen squeezed the back of his neck and he stopped instantly. She threw him in the back of her police car and slammed the door.

"Being a Chief of a Police Station ain't all it's cracked up to be."

She said glumly. She got in the driver's seat and drove off to the station.

Arwen was sitting in her office when two men came in. One had pale blond hair all the way to his shoulder blades, tan skin, heated lilac eyes and curled fists. The other man was taller then the one with the furious look in his eyes. The man looked as if he had no hair but when he turned to comfort the man standing beside him, he had a long ponytail. He also had olive eyes and tan skin.

"Hello. I am Odion Ishtar and this is my little brother, Marik Ishtar. We came here about-"

"Your sister. Yes, yes. Come, sit. Make your self comfortable."

Odion and Marik sat in front of her rather large desk.

"Now about your sister-"

She was cut off when the phone rang. She rolled her eyes and groaned angrily.

"Excuse me for a minute. This thing never stops ringing."

Arwen picked up the phone and put it to her ear. As soon as she did she yanked it right back from her ear and a screeching old woman's voice could be heard. Arwen shook her head and opened her eyes widely then blinked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fitzgerald...could you repeat that again? Yes , know about the case with your son. I can assure you we are the highest trained officers in the city. Yes, I have the man in a cell in the cell room. Yes, I have isolated him from everyone. No, I have not yet received the files but as soon as my brother gets them then I will call you to discuss the matters then. Alright. Yes, I will check up on your son to make sure his mind and emotions are stable. He is receiving the best treatment we can give him Mrs. Fitzgerald, I can assure you that as well. Alright. Yes. Ok. Goodbye then."

Arwen hung up the phone and sighed.

"As I said awhile ago...being a Chief of a Police Station ain't all it's cracked up to be. I swear that woman has been calling every five minutes."

She sighed and then looked at the two men in front of her.

"Ok, as I was saying. About your sister. She is doing well. There are no serious injuries just a few cuts and gashes here and there. And one broken collarbone but that is it. She is awake and fully aware of everything, but she said she was attacked at night?"

Odion nodded.

"Yes."

"Ok. Did she tell you at all what the attacker or attackers looked like?"

Marik tensed and Odion cleared his throat. Arwen looked at the two men quizzically.

"Well see, my brother has an evil side, alter ego as you may call it, and well, he kinda...uhm...escaped the mental hospital along with his friend, Bakura. They had been in there for-"

"Murder and attempted man slaughter, right? I know. I've seen their records. The most wanted people in all of Battle City so I've heard."

Odion nodded.

"Ok so they escaped and now they are trying to kill your sister along with other people, correct?"

"Well we never said anything about them trying to kill other people."

Arwen laughed.

"Trust me. Once a killer gets the first taste of it, he never wants to stop. He can't get enough of the adrenaline rush, feel of the blade, and so on and so forth."

Marik cocked a brow.

"You seem to know a lot about killers and what they feel."

Arwen cracked up then shrugged.

"Hey when you have been in my job for over five years, you kinda get to know what your criminals are feeling, since you have to question them first. I have gotten a lot of excuses and sob stories but none phase me. It's like in their mind they are thinking they are doing the world a favor, but they are only doing their file a favor."

She shakes her head slowly, staring at the file in front of her.

"It's amazing the reasons people do things."

Marik and Odion nodded, then the alarm went off. One of the officers busted through the door with a frantic look on his face. Arwen raised a brow and widen her eyes and shook her head slightly encouraging him to speak.

"Arwen. We have two men outside the station. They are fighting with two officers right now!"

Arwen was about to say something when two officers got thrown onto wall and slid down, a blood trail following. Arwen sighed again.

"Well ain't this just dandy?"

The officer laughed and Arwen got up and pulled out her gun.

"You two might wanna stay in here. This might get ugly."

And with that she left Marik and Odion, slightly dumbfounded. Arwen and the officer slowly crept to the back door, which was open. Arwen got on the left side of it and the officer got on the right.

"Ok, Jake. This is your time to show me what you're made of."

Jake nodded and then both of them held their guns close to their faces and then held them straight out while turning towards outside. Two men stood in front of them, two shadowed men. One had very pointy hair and the other man standing right beside him, well let's just say his hair was everywhere. They stepped into the moons light. their face showing sadistic smirks and hungry eyes. Arwen's hold on the gun never faltered but Jake was shaking. He had never dealt with vicious killers before. Arwen growled at them. Their smirks grew wider.

"Why Bakura, would you look at this? Two little toy officer just right for the playing."

Bakura smiled.

"Yeah. And their little toy guns look like fun too, wouldn't you agree Malik?"

Malik nodded. Arwen's eyes turned to slits as she glared at them.

"The only thing that will be played with is _your_ lives."

Malik and Bakura snorted and shook their heads. Then Malik's eyes lit up.

"I know who you are! You are Arwen Ramesses! The only woman Chief there is."

Arwen's eyes opened up slightly and then she glared at them again. Malik smiled and just as she was about to say something, Jake screamed. Arwen's gaze flickered from pure anger to worry. She quickly looked at Jake and found...You will have to wait for the next update! Sorry!


End file.
